


The Same Suit Again

by CattyRoggers19



Series: Janto One-shots [2]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Panic Attacks, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:47:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24803356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CattyRoggers19/pseuds/CattyRoggers19
Summary: Gwen and Toshiko noticed that Into is wearing the exact same suit as yesterday again. But what does this mean?
Relationships: Jack Harkness/Ianto Jones
Series: Janto One-shots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1792978
Kudos: 23





	1. Chapter One

Tosh POV

‘Gwen’ I whisper.  
‘What do you want?’ Gwen sounds annoyed yet again ‘You don’t want me to make coffee again cause Ianto is busy, again do you? I can't make coffee like he can. Owen will just complain again.’   
Owen appeared around the corner ‘Did somebody say coffee?’  
‘No... well... yes... but just come over here. Both of you. And keep quiet’ I say  
They both did as they were told. If I was whispering, then they knew it must be good because I don't whisper unless it’s important. I don't gossip like other people do so I don’t feel the need to whisper as much.   
‘Is Ianto wearing the same suit as yesterday?’ I ask.  
‘Why the hell would I know? Do I look like I pay that much attention? Is that really all you want. It thought Gwen was going to make disgusting coffee again.’ Owen says and then wanders off. Clearly disinterested in the conversation.  
‘You are a cheeky bugger Owen.’ Gwen turns her attention back to the matter in hand. ‘Wait... no... I think he is. I bet he didn’t go home again. How many times is that now?  
‘It must be at least eight times that he has worn the same suit when we get in and then he changes it. Do they think that we are blind and simply don’t notice?’ My concern begins to grow ‘I’m asking him what’s going on because either he is sleeping here with Jack or something is seriously wrong. Ianto doesn’t wear the same suit for two days running; It simply doesn't happen. He doesn’t wear the same suit in one week let alone one day onto the next.’  
‘If he was sleeping with Jack then why would he just get changed?’ Gwen asks.  
‘Maybe they don’t make it to the bedroom’ I say, raising an eyebrow knowing what Jack is like. But then I snap back to reality. Realising what the conversation may be about. My concern begins to rise again.

I know Ianto has OCD and has been having panic attacks since he was young, but I just didn’t realise it had got this bad. I think I’m the only one that knows as he erased the fact from his personnel file so nobody else would find out, but I got the computer to save an automatic copy whenever something is changed. Personally, I think he is just sick of being different. I understand that he wants to hide it but what if something happened and that’s why he is in Jack’s office. I can’t see them very well now because they have moved over to the filing cabinet. I wish I knew what was happening. Is Jack firing Ianto because he finally found out? He can’t be. I know why Jack would be cross but surely, he wouldn't fire Ianto. I’m now surer than ever that I need to talk to Ianto. He never seems to leave anymore; he is here before everybody else and leaves after everyone else, except Jack, of course, but he never leaves. Wait... what if they are a thing and that’s why Ianto never leaves and has some suits stuffed in the archives. He thinks nobody knows; nobody else knows but I spend most of my day on the computer and watching all of the CCTV on fast forward so I can make sure nothing unexpected happens in the night whilst we aren’t here, and Jack is supposedly asleep.

Ianto POV

‘Look, they are all staring again how long do you think it will be before they catch on.’   
Jack looks at me with that look and smiles. ‘You didn’t call me sir.’   
‘You asked me not to. Didn’t you?’   
‘Yes, I did but normally you never listen to me.’  
‘I do listen to you sometimes.’ I say leaning into him. ‘Do I?’ I whisper the last bit in his ear.   
‘Well that depends.’ He says leaning in closer.  
‘We better stop before they start to suspect anything. I’m not embarrassed, trust me. I just like sneaking around it makes it so much more fun.’ I say walking towards the door straightening my tie.   
I was about to walk out the door to ask if they wanted my industrial strength coffee when Jack asked, ‘Aren’t you forgetting something?’ I stare at him confused. ‘Your suit?’  
‘Of course, stupid me.’ I give Jack one of those looks before I turn towards the door again.  
‘That reminds me won't they notice that you are wearing the same suit as yesterday and then got changed.’ Jack states.  
‘They never do, why would they start now. I just clean up from your messes and make coffee that’s all.’ I state flatly.  
‘Don’t you ever, ever dare say that again. You are significantly more than that. This place wouldn’t function without you.’   
‘But you're the ones out saving the world. I just’ Jack interrupts me   
‘We wouldn’t be able to save the world if you didn’t get us industrial strength coffee or get us a take-away for when we get back from a long day of weevil hunting.’   
‘What do we say if they ask us about it?’ Jack asked, twiddling his thumbs.  
‘It? That's a good question I guess we need to establish what it is first don’t we’ I say with the biggest smirk on my face.  
‘Shall we just go with us being together? But why don’t we only say something if they insist because I kind of like the sneaking around secrecy thing.’ He said, winking.  
‘Yes, that sounds perfect Jack’. I said winking back.  
I have to resist the temptation to kiss him before I leave. After last night I think we will be okay. I mean yes, we are different, but they always say opposites attract. I sneak out of Jack's office down to the archives to get my suits then I quickly get changed and head to the toilets to shave, when suddenly I see a figure out of the corner of my eye, I slowly turn around with my hand on my gun as I approach the door. I open the door to find Jack stood there staring straight back at me. ‘What are you doing you almost gave me a heart attack’ I say.  
‘I always watch you when you come down here.’ He says in his smooth American accent. I finish shaving and then lightly brush my hand against his thigh before going to make my famous coffee for everyone. Part of me wants somebody to notice and ask me something, the other half doesn’t because I think that sneaking around is really fun and does add a great deal of excitement.  
Having made the coffees, I approach the workstation. Tosh finishes typing the sentence she is on and spins around which is very unusual, I just assumed that she wanted to thank me for making her coffee. But then I look into her eyes and know that this is going to be a conversation about my suit she has noticed so I drop hers off last knowing she will want to haul me off to the kitchen.   
‘Ianto. Kitchen. Now.’ She orders. The others stare; clearly, they have been having a conversation whilst I was upstairs with Jack. Wow something must really be wrong now. ‘I need to ask you a serious question’ Tosh asks  
‘Are you ok?’  
‘What are you talking about? I've never been better.’  
‘Seriously, what’s going on with the suits?’  
‘What do you mean what’s going on with the suits?’ I try to shake her off but it's not working so I sit down and rub my head knowing that this isn’t going to be easy to explain.


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happened last night?

Flashback to last night. 

Ianto POV

I was working like I always do cleaning. I have to clean before I go home, or I just don’t feel right. I decided that maybe I was just tired after all, I had been up for nearly 22 hours by now. There is no point in me going home now Jack doesn't even know I'm here, he never does. I begin to feel my eyes becoming more tired. I just fall asleep on the desk. 

Jack POV

I sat at my desk buried beneath paperwork again. I stare at the black clock on the edge of my desk. It was a present from Ianto for my last birthday. It’s already four am so I decide to finish this piece of paperwork before heading to bed for a couple of hours before everyone gets in. Well most of them will be late but I know for a fact that Ianto will be in at 7:30 just like he is every morning. I could really do with some coffee right now but every time I try to make one the coffee machine I seem to break and everyone else has gone home, not that any of them have much luck; Ianto's coffee is the best. As soon as I say they can leave the building they all grab their bags and leave. Sometimes Tosh stays to just finish but it’s never for long. So then I’m just left alone with Ianto, he always stays until well after everybody else, he always wants to finish what he started or just clean up after everyone has gone home When they leave the building most of them take their comms out and certainly nobody would have them in at this hour.

Suddenly, I hear screaming through my comms. Who must that be? Then I hear a loud bang but realise I can hear it in the hub not just through the comms. I race out of my office and hear another bang coming from down near the archives. I panic soon realising that it must be Ianto. I try shouting his name through the comms but that doesn’t wake him up. I gasp as I enter the archives to find Ianto laying on the floor screaming about me leaving him and not waking up. I grab him in my arms. Telling him to calm down and rubbing his head. He screams again. It just makes me sick to my stomach. I sit there not knowing what else to do. As I stroke his head he begins to come back to reality. He wakes up panting. ‘Sorry, Sir, I didn't mean to wake you or disturb you from your work. I understand that it is very important.’  
‘Ianto why were you screaming?’  
‘I'm fine really sir.’  
‘Two things, one you are absolutely not fine by any means and two I thought we agreed that you didn’t need to call me sir anymore.’ As I say this Ianto starts to place things right back exactly where they were. And I can see the frustration on his face when he can’t remember exactly where everything goes. I know I need to get him out of this room in order for us to talk.  
‘Ianto come up to my office, we need to talk about this and about everything. You need help.’ I say firmly. He bowed his head in shame and followed me to my office. I never wanted Ianto to feel ashamed of anything he did. He is so brave, and he doesn’t even know it. We sat on the sofa and Ianto opens his mouth to begin to explain. But no words come out. ‘It’s okay Ianto. Whatever is, you can tell me it won’t change how I feel about you.’  
“I have... O... OCD and have had... p... panic attacks... ever since I was little’ I stare at him confused. ‘Please don’t get mad... but... I... I erased it from my personnel file. I didn’t want you to find out. I didn’t want you to think I was weak and useless. That’s why I stay and clean after everyone else. That’s why I always make the coffee perfect because if it isn’t perfect, I have to start all over again. That’s why I don't let you use the coffee machine because you mess it all up. You don’t mean to and you don’t notice but I do.’  
‘I would never think less of you because you are one of the most amazing people I have ever met.’ He says. ‘How often do you get these panic attacks?’ I say trying not to push him too hard because I know how bad that can be.  
‘It depends, they have become more frequent...’ He stops his sentence mid-way through like he has finally realised something.  
‘When did they become more frequent’ I say, trying to encourage him.  
‘I have something I need to tell you.’ He says. The guilt now comes pouring down his face.  
‘But answer my question first.’ I say trying to get a straight answer out of him without sounding angry.  
‘Please don’t be mad.’ Ianto said.  
‘Go on it will be fine. I promise I will never get mad at you ever Ianto.’ I say trying to reassure him. I know what I want him to say. I heard what he said in the dream, so I hope he says they started when we started getting close. But I internally scold myself knowing that it isn’t a nice thing to want for somebody else. I don't really want it to be that because that means I am hurting him. I never intended for our relationship to become dangerous for him. I begin to cry.

Ianto POV

I see a solitary tear run down Jack's face. I just want to leap up, wipe the tear away and hug him but I know I can’t. ‘I... I....’ I stumble over my words not wanting to ruin the work friend relationship that we have now. That is one of my most precious possessions.  
‘Go on say it.’ Jack says encouragingly. Maybe he does feel the same way but just neither of us can say it.  
I take a deep breath, trying to be bold and have courage. ‘I love you so much, but I know that isn’t what you want.’ I say as fast as possible. I get up to leave.  
I hear Jack take a sharp intake of breath ‘Don’t go... I want you too.’  
I spin around in shock ‘Why I thought you would only want to be with somebody who is immortal?’  
‘I want to be with you. Every lover I have ever had has died before me except one... but I want to find a way to make you immortal too. I want to spend the rest of my days by your side.’ Jack looks at me waiting for an answer.  
‘But I thought you never wanted me. Everyone kept saying that you just wanted a cheap shag, so I presumed that was all you were looking for. Not a real stable relationship.’  
‘I thought you wouldn’t want me. I thought you would want somebody you could grow old with.’  
‘I don't care if you don’t grow old with me. I just want to love you whilst I have the opportunity to.’  
I get up and hug him so hard I actually might kill him. Then we go into a deep and passionate kiss.

Now back to present time. In the kitchen with Tosh.

‘That’s why I haven’t changed, I haven’t slept.’ I tell Tosh finishing recounting most of last night’s events, there was something that she didn’t need to know. Tosh raises an eyebrow. ‘Not like that. We just sat talking and we didn’t even notice what time it was, until you lot came into work, on time for once. All of the days you could have chosen to be on time, and you had to choose this one. But last night was simply wonderful. I feel safe with him. I feel safer with him than I do with my own family.’ I say  
‘That's great. I just wanted to make sure you were ok. You just seemed different.’ She says now more content.  
‘What do you mean?’ I asked, wanting to know how this immortal American captain had changed me.  
‘You wore the same suit and changed so that was a give away, but you seemed more relaxed around Jack but more tense when we went away like on missions and stuff.’  
‘I just don’t want to lose him,’ I say.  
‘So, are you two a thing then?’ She says with a schoolgirl smirk pasted across her face.  
‘Well... No... Yes... Maybe... It’s confusing.’  
‘Why?’  
‘I love him so much, but I just don't know if it will work. You know how well work office relationships usually work out.’  
‘Well I’m willing to try if you are.’ I hear a familiar American voice say behind me.  
I spin around and he walks into my arms. I see Tosh excuse herself and go back and to work. I see her mouth ‘I won’t tell’. I mouth ‘Thank you’ back. We just stand there hugging until I pull away.  
‘Please don’t just say yes just because Tosh was here, and you didn’t want to embarrass me or make a scene or seem mean. I want you to love me but only out of actual love for me, not out of pity.’  
‘Ianto I would never pity you. You are one of the bravest people I have ever met, and I have loved you from the very first day I met you and even more when we caught Myfanwy, it took everything in me not to kiss you that day. I just didn’t want to scare you away. I know you would have been so good here at Torchwood and you are. See they do care about you.’ He said, referring specifically to Tosh, asking if I was okay.  
‘So maybe I’m not just a teaboy, maybe they do care about me.’  
He leaned in and whispered in my ear. ‘They don’t care about you as much as I do.’  
‘We will have to see about that, sir.’ I say, stressing the sir at the end.  
‘I thought we agreed that you weren’t going to call me sir.’ Jack says through jokingly gritted teeth.  
‘I thought you liked it.’ I smiled in that way; I only smile at Jack. I never knew I could smile like that and then here I am trying to hide it when he says something funny in front of the group hoping that they don't notice. Now I don't care what everyone else thinks. I love Captain Jack Harkness and there is nothing I can do about it, but I don’t care. Because love is love.  
‘And I love you too Jones, Ianto Jones.’  
‘How did you?’  
‘Our minds must be in sync.’  
I smile wanting this feeling never to end.


End file.
